


Relax

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Soft sex, bottom!Keith, lots of fluff, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: The air was freezing around them, but Keith felt hot - too hot. But not agonizingly hot. More like a slow burn that sent chills through him with every touch he was given.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't have time to do art on my Tumblr account, I decided to write a short story that involves birthday sex!!  
> Happy birthday to Keith!! (Even though this might show up on October 24th ehh sadness-)

The air was freezing around them, but Keith felt hot - too hot. But not agonizingly hot. More like a slow burn that sent chills through him with every touch he was given. Small chirps and groans slipped through his parted wet lips as slim fingers traced his muscles and curves, carving out every detail no matter how much Keith squirmed and whined. 

Lance bit his bottom lip, his hips moving slowly against Keith's, buried deep inside the warmth of his boyfriend. He kissed and traced every feature; every scar and line of his muscles along his arms and stomach. His fingertips tingled, knowing every touch sent waves of burning pleasure through Keith. He smiled. 

"Lance.." Keith drawled out, staring up at him with teary eyes. "Lance, please.." 

"Relax, baby," Lance cooed, pressing feathery kisses to his jaw. "It's your special day." Another kiss to his neck. "Let's keep it slow, okay?" 

Keith bit back a moan, his legs shaking around Lance's waist. His own hands gripped Lance's shoulders; desperately needing something to hold onto. Lance never really went slow - only on special occasions or whenever the other got hurt emotionally or physically. Either way, Keith wasn't used to this. He preferred rough sex, but whenever it was slow and soft and _loving_ , he couldn't help but fall into the burning pleasure that rocked through him. 

"That's it," Lance praised, holding Keith's thigh to sooth the shaking. He used his other hand to wrap around Keith's leaking cock, thumbing at the tip with care. A moan rumbled out of Keith, cheeks flushing in embarrassment at how fast Lance made him fall apart. "You're doing good, Keith.." Lance whispered, rolling his hips gently. "God, I'm so close.. ah~ You look so beautiful like this.." 

Another whine left Keith. His chest twisted and he looked away. He really did hate being complemented. It made him feel gooey, and he didn't want to admit that. But Lance always saw right through him. He smiled and brought Keith into a slow but hungry kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue to taste him. 

Soon enough, Lance had Keith shaking and moaning loudly into his mouth, his hips jerking up into Lance's hand as his tan fingers became coated in Keith's cum. Lance purred and rolled his hips, feeling himself draw closer to the edge. Keith cried softly, loving the overstimulation Lance is giving him. 

Before Keith knew it, Lance was pulling out, soft pants leaving his parted lips. Unlike Keith, he didn't look the least bit tired. He gazed down at Keith fondly, reaching down to tuck a strand of his damp black hair behind his ear. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over his temple, worming his arms around the smaller teen's body. 

"Happy birthday, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this in six minutes..


End file.
